Good can be Bad too
by kikizooom
Summary: The death of Ladybug has hurt everyone but not anymore then its hurt Chat Noir with all the sadness and hate he feels he decides his gonna be the next Hawk Moth to find a way to bring her back.
1. Chapter 1

**Good can be Bad too**

Chapter 1

It was raining Chat Noir and Ladybug found out where Hawk Moths lair was located and they found out that Hawk Moth was also Gabriel Agreste. They both walk into The Agreste house and they find his secret entrance. Hawk moth was standing there.

Hawk Moth: "So you finally found out where I've been hiding"

Ladybug: "its over Hawk Moth give us your miraculous!"

Hawk Moth: laughs and looks at them "not without a fight"

All three start fighting

Ladybug: wraps yo-yo around Hawk Moth

Chat Noir: "I have a plan hold him M'lady." "cataclysm" he starts running at hawk moth

Hawk Moth: smirks and pulls on the yo-yo pulling Ladybug in front of him

Chat Noir: sees that ladybug is in front of hawk moth but its to late he uses Cataclysm on her. The world around him went by so slow as he watched Ladybug fall to the ground letting go of her Yo-Yo "LADYBUG!"

Ladybug: falls to the ground gasping

Chat Noir: he held her in his lap "hey you will be ok" starts crying "look at me please"

Ladybug: she wanted to say so much but nothing was coming out she started feeling so tired so very tired she starts closing her eyes drifting off to a forever sleep

Chat Noir: keeps crying holding her close "no no no ladybug wake up" shakes her crying

Hawk Moth: walks up to them and grabs her earrings "I won now give me the ring"

Chat Noir: still crying looks at hawk moth he lays her down on the ground then stands up "this is your fault! I WILL KILL YOU FATHER!"

Hawk Moth: looks at Chat Noir "Adrien?"

Chat Noir: full of hate he pushes Hawk Moth out the window

Hawk Moth: falls and dies

Chat Noir: screams and rips his ring off throwing it next to him

Plagg: "kid?"

Adrien: looks at Plagg "LEAVE"

Plagg: grabs ring and leaves

Adrien: looks at Ladybug but sees Marinette "Marinette? Marinette was Ladybug" picks up her body "we will be together soon I will do whatever to get you back" sees the butterfly miraculous and puts it on "ill get both miraculous and get you back I promise you"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

3 years later

Adrien has been trying to get both miraculous from the new Ladybug and Chat Noir. There was none of the old Adrien left no one has seen Marinette or Adrien in the last 3 years everyone just thinks there dead.

Adrien: sighs "one day I'll get their miraculous" walks into a room and sees Marinette in a coffin like box "I miss you so much I just..god I need you…you always knew what to do I just can't move on I love you to much" cries softly "I promise ill bring you back m'lady"

Plagg: sneaks out of his owner's place and goes to Adrien's place to spy on him this wasn't the first time he snuck out without his owner knowing he was so worried for Adrien and didn't want to admit but missed him to. He didn't want to say admit it but he loved that kid a lot he would sometimes catch Tikki crying about Marinette.

Adrien: looks out the window and sees Plagg he smirks and goes to the window and grabs Plagg before he flies away "hello Plagg"

Plagg: "Oh hey Adrien I didn't know you lived here haha"

Adrien: "don't play dumb Plagg you were spying why?"

Plagg: "I miss you ok kid I miss you and I want you to move on"

Adrien: "I will not move on Plagg"

Plagg: looks in Adrien's eyes all he could see is a lot of anger "what do you think she would say about all this its not you Adrien and Ladybug would be so upset with you"

Adrien: "DON'T TALK ABOUT HER" squeezes Plagg in his hand

Plagg: "Can't breathe"

Adrien: "I need both miraculous, so I can get her back"

Plagg: "its to dangerous though if you bring her back then someone else will die"

Adrien: "I DON'T CARE." takes a deep breath and calms down "your going to be my prisoner till I get my miraculous back and I'm going to hurt you since Tikki will feel it and hopefully fall in my trap" laughs

Plagg: "I thought the old Adrien was still there, but I was wrong" looks down

Adrien: "shut up rat" throws Plagg at a wall

Plagg: groans

Tikki: feels Plaggs pain "something is wrong" wakes up the new Ladybug "somethings wrong with Plagg Chat Noirs Kwami" Tikki leads Ladybug to where she senses Plagg "oh no Adrien's got him"

New Ladybug: "what do you mean Tikki"

Tikki: sighs "Adrien is Hawk Moth he was also the chat noir before your partner you have now"

New Ladybug: "I thought he died like the old Ladybug did"

Tikki: "Ladybug died, and Chat Noir went crazy and became the new Hawk Moth"

New Ladybug: "that's so awful. Tikki spots on" finds a way in and gets into hawk moths lair "wow this place is huge

Adrien: "hello Ladybug I'm guessing you're here for this" holds Plagg tight in his hand

New Ladybug: "please don't hurt him what would the old Ladybug think of all this"

Adrien: "DON'T TALK ABOUT HER" starts fighting Ladybug

New Ladybug: gets thrown across the room

Adrien: "give me your miraculous and I'll stop"

New Ladybug: "please don't hurt me" starts crying

Adrien: grabs her by the neck then hits her unconscious and grabs her earrings "Pathetic now to get my ring back"

Plagg: "please you can't do this Adrien"

Adrien: "shut up"


	3. Chapter 3 (The End)

Chapter 3

Adrien: "now who is Chat Noir if you won't tell me I'll kill Ladybug"

Plagg: thinks I don't know what to do

Adrien: "well Plagg"

Plagg: "ok fine fine" leads Adrien to Chat Noir

Adrien: breaks down his door

Plagg: flies to his owner "transform"

New Chat Noir: "claws out"

Adrien: "I knew you would do that but you can't defeat me silly" laughs

Chat Noir and Adrien start fighting

Adrien: "I'm way stronger then you"

New Chat Noir: "cataclysm" runs at Adrien but misses and uses it on the wall

Adrien: Laughs "you and Ladybug are so pathetic did you even get trained now give me the ring"

New Chat Noir: "never"

Adrien: "that's fine I can wait five minutes for you to detransform"

They start fighting then Chat Noir detransform

New Chat Noir: "no no no"

Adrien: holds Chat against the wall hurting him then grabs his ring "this was so easy I should of just went in myself 3 years ago and so you wont follow me" hits him unconscious and goes back to his lair "I got them both" goes to where Marinette is "you will be ok" puts both on and makes his wish "I hope it works" sits next to Marinette and waits then I hear something

Marinette: gasps and coughs "what happened"

Adrien: smiles and lets her out of the coffin "it worked" hugs Marinette

Marinette: "a..adrien? what happened I thought I died"

Adrien: "you did but I got both miraculous and wish you to be alive"

Marinette: "but that's dangerous" almost falls over

Adrien: holds her up "hey sit down"

They both sit

Marinette: "how long have I been dead"

Adrien: "3 years"

Marinette: "WHAT! That's so long"

Adrien: "I've missed you"

Marinette: sees that he has the Butterfly miraculous "why didn't you give it back"

Adrien: "oh this" takes off Miraculous "yea I used it to get the miraculous"

Marinette: "y..you akumatized people?"

Adrien: nods "I had to I needed you back"

Marinette: "no Adrien I'm so disappointed with you how could you become like your father…like hawk moth"

Adrien: "I did it for you for us Marinette"

Marinette: "your so selfish Adrien"

Adrien: "I risk my life to get you everyone thinks I'm dead because I was here saving you"

Marinette: starts crying "who even are you"

Adrien: "I'm still me Mari pls"

Marinette: shakes head "to me Adrien and Chat Noir died the same day I did you need to turn yourself in"

Adrien: "no I'm not going to jail"

Marinette: "then I'm going to put you down like your father"

Adrien: "remember I'm the one with the miraculous" transform

Marinette: "I don't need a miraculous" tries to fight Adrien but his to strong

Adrien: grabs Marinette by the neck and holds her out the window

Marinette: looks in Adriens eyes "power got to your head and now I'm going to end it once and for all" puts hands on his shoulders then kicks his knee making him loose balance

They both fall. Marinette and Adrien look at each other Marinette dies instant and Adrien cries looking at Marinette.

Adrien: "I'm sorry Mari" stops breathing and dies


End file.
